Various kinds of techniques for securing a wire harness to a vehicle body have been adopted in a vehicle such as a motor vehicle.
JUM SHO 64(1989)-6482 A discloses an integrally molded clamp in which a latch section to be fixed on a vehicle protrudes from a central part of a rectangular plate-like fixing section. The fixing section is mounted on an outer periphery of a wire harness by means of winding a tape. However, such structure cannot exert a sufficient mounting and holding force between the wire harness and the clamp. For this reason, JUM SHO 64(1989)-6482 A discloses a structure in which the fixing section is disposed in an electrical wire bundle.
JP HEI 11(1999)-344157 A discloses a harness-securing section in which a clip body section is provided between a pair of parallel plates for restraining a harness from overflowing out of the clip. After the harness-securing section is inserted into a clearance defined by approximately dividing a harness bundle into halves, a tape is wound around a wire harness, thereby fixing the harness-securing section onto the wire harness.
JUM SHO 53(1978)-154398 A discloses a structure for holding an electrical wire bundle. In this structure, a holding section having an arrow-tail-like configuration is inserted into an electrical wire bundle to hold the electrical wire bundle.
However, in the clips disclosed in JUM SHO 64(1989)-6482 A and JP HEI 11(1999)-344157 A, parts of the clips to be embedded in the electrical wire bundle are formed into flat plate-like configurations. For this reason, it is difficult to embed the clip in the electrical wire bundle, and it will be a hard work to attach the clip to the electrical wire bundle.
Furthermore, in the clip disclosed in JUM SHO 53(1978)-154398 A, an outer periphery of a distal end of the clip to be inserted into the electrical wire bundle is formed into the arrow-tail-configuration. Thus, a part of the distal end of the clip protrudes outward sharply. This will cause a problem of blocking an arranging work of the wire harness on a vehicle.